


Catching Up to You

by bonbonpich



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 8ball - Freeform, M/M, MotoGP, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbonpich/pseuds/bonbonpich
Summary: Fancomic. the 8ball in ThaiGP.





	Catching Up to You

this one was drawn months back:

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this interview about Rossi admitting Marc's catching up to him. i've no idea where their relationship stands after their fight and their reconciliation and another fight and another reconciliation. but i still hope they'd be close as friends again some day.


End file.
